


Cream Sherry

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argus thinks about Trelawney's sacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Sherry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/profile)[**hh_writersblock**](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/) LAS prompt: [this image](http://i.imgur.com/m1532l.jpg); Placed third.

Cream Sherry  
It were a shame, is what I think. Not that anyone pays heed nor hair to what old Filch thinks, none o' course 'cept Mrs. Norris. She always has an ear for an old Squib. Fine lady, she is.

I'm no great friend o' Miss Trelawney's, mind you. She's half mad even when sane. Miss McGonagall is nice enough, but she can't ever hide the thing in her eyes. Not sure what to call it. I'm sure someone with a better education than mine would know what the word was, but she thinks she's better than me. You can count upon it.

And Headmistress Umbridge is a nice person. She thinks Mrs. Norris is a lovely lady, and I say thankee to her for the compliment. Mrs. Norris is as fine a lady as ever lived.

So in all accounts, I should be happy as a lark to see Miss Trelawney go.

'Ceptin I know where she hides her sherry, I does.

What would a cold Scottish night be without a little nip now and again?


End file.
